


Supercilious Meltdown Boy

by Manya_Kami



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Implications of Sexual Situations Used as Metaphors, Lance-centric, Langst, M/M, Mental Instability, Poem-esque, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, everything is implied, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manya_Kami/pseuds/Manya_Kami
Summary: Lance indulges in a lot of 'wants.'





	Supercilious Meltdown Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I was never a huge fan of the traditionally portrayed 'Langst' this fandom has to offer. However, I decided to take some creative liberties with the trope. 
> 
> This is a much darker, more aggressive, version of 'Langst.' The Klance relationship that is depicted here is also extremely unhealthy, and dances on the line of abuse.
> 
> Just a warning.

(It might've started out innocent, at one time.)

 

The moments leading up to these late-night meetings. 

After all, we're a team,  _right_?

But,

but,

but,

I can't shake this terrible dissociative feeling...

_it's like, eating away at me, inside my core._

Melting, like hot gum.

_I want to pop it._

I want to be needed, I want to be desired. I want to waver someone's opinion of me.

And so you, Mr. Important, Mr. Too-close-to-Shiro, Mr. Leadership-Skills, I took a good long look at you.

And I smeared you all over with my gross  _wants_.

I emptied all of these worthless feelings into you once,

twice,

over and over again.

And I made you need me.

_"Touch me, touch me, touch me!"_

So pathetic.

_"Please, Lance... I-I want you to love me."_

And I let this carnivorous love devour and digest you.

But I still can't shake these feelings of mine...

_they've gone rotten, and warped, just like me, just like this 'love' I've got for you._

It's not enough anymore, just taking you apart.

Let me piece you back together.

Cracking, pitter-patter, pitter-patter...

_I want to change something._

So that nothing of the old You is left.

I want to make this 'love' into something really ugly.

_I want to see it collapse and writhe._

I want to turn you into someone who 'hates' me.

_I want to watch you shrivel and whimper._

For me, for me, only ever for me.

I like that neediness in those eyes, that may only ever look at me.

_I want to change the way you look at me._

I

really,

really,

want to be needed.

Even if it's only by you, who is so worthless in these eyes.

I want to give you the Seventh Wheel; you, Mr. Furture-Team-Leader.

I want to watch your misfortune bubble over.

_I want to corrupt you._

It might wiegh you down, after I've emptied these unsettling feelings of mine into your bloodstream.

_I want to hear you cry when I don't come see you at night._

You will bear my insecurities, you will bear my aggression, you will bear my everything.

_Until I'm trapped inside you._

I want there to be nothing of the old Me left.

" _Need me, need me, need me."_

I feel pathetic.

_"Tell me what I want to hear._ _Tell me you desire me."_

But I just can't shake these delicate feelings.

They're eating at me from inside.

_This must be..._

_what they call,_

**L**   _ ~~O~~  _v  ** _E_** ~~,~~

_right?_

 

(But any dying semblance of innocence is gone at this point, as our close-doored encounter climaxes at your howl of  _"Stop!"_ )

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
